jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Truck
Overview The Monster Truck is a truck that got added in the September 30th, 2017 Update. This vehicle spawns at the 1M Dealership, the building located between the Donut Shop and Garage 2 in the Town, meaning you can easily get to its spawn after you escape the prison. It is the largest ground vehicle in Jailbreak and costs $1,000,000 in-game currency, making it one of the 3 most expensive vehicles in the game alongside the Volt Bike and BlackHawk. This vehicle comes with'' the dollar sign rims, meaning if you purchase the Monster Truck, you get the dollar sign rims as well. It has a capacity of seating 6 people, only losing to the BlackHawk seating 8. The Monster Truck' 'is also the first $1M vehicle to be put in the game. The best thing about the Monster Truck is that it is the best at going on hills, and slopes (however, the Volt Bike can do this too). Criticism Slowest 1M vehicle Many people criticize the Monster Truck because they think that it is very slow. This was proven true as the Monster Truck is the slowest million-dollar vehicle in terms of speed. Some players believe that the Monster Truck is slower than the Camaro but that has been proven false. Overall, the majority of the player base do not choose the Monster Truck as their first million-dollar vehicle because of its slow speed. However it is now faster as of the Drop Bombs Update so criticism is slowing down, however this is still the slowest million dollar vehicle in the game. It is now close to the same speed as a level 5 Tesla if Monster Truck is also level 5. Gallery ab0c175c4281e1ad476cc59a7a84bdb8.png|''The front of the Monster Truck. c2953bf178a3e63e6d0ec5dcd0111c06.png|''The left side of the Monster Truck.'' 56cfb00d447d4f549f133976bc0e8ee9.png|''The right side of the Monster Truck.'' ef4e9a869efe0d4fa292d9a14ec82158.png|''The rear of the Monster Truck.'' 846021d55e42b9b0c60f0b580a52b8e8.png|''An aerial view of the Monster Truck.'' 4e2a5e7c731d4818cedabb6de4612169.png|''The Monster Truck with its headlights on.'' 536c752df9884f284bb59223273bc1e1.png|''The Monster Truck with police sirens.'' Trivia * Both the most expensive and least expensive cars which cost money are trucks (being the Monster Truck and Pickup Truck, respectively). This is also made more intriguing by the fact that both of them allow passengers to ride on the back of the trucks, with 2 seats available for the Pickup and 4 for the Monster Truck. * The wheels are around the height of a Roblox avatar using 100% height. * While the Monster Truck has the second-highest seating capacity (6), its $1M companion, the Volt Bike, has the lowest (1), and another of its $1M companions, the BlackHawk, has the highest (8, 9 if including rope). * It is most effective when you take advantage of the rear seating by getting 4 teammates with weapons to sit in them, which essentially allows you to carry a portable army around to help you against the enemy team. * The Monster Truck's wheels allow it the capability of running over any vehicle in the game, except for the Pickup Truck, other Monster Trucks, SWAT Vans, and Helicopters. * This is the first vehicle that has been set at a price of $1,000,000 in Jailbreak. Most people never thought that this was ever possible. * This vehicle can go up hills extremely well, but the Dune Buggy and Volt Bike beats it in acceleration. * The Monster Truck used to have blade rims as the stock rims in the first few hours it was released. Now, though, its stock rim is the money rim. * In the 2017 Winter Update, when asimo3089 revealed a photo of a new feature; the Monster Truck that was in the photo had invisible rims. This feature was never added. * When the Monster Truck was first released, it only had 2 seats, but in the Fall Update of 2017, 4 more seats were added. * The Monster Truck has the highest suspension regardless of how high other vehicles can reach. * It is sometimes difficult to get on the Monster Truck because of its wheels being high above the ground. * The Monster Truck is the prime vehicle responsible for the construction of several locations in Jailbreak, such as the Secret Agent Base and the Military Base in the desert. The Monster Trucks have also proved to be quite powerful, as they towed the Meteor & UFO from their original spot to the site of the Military Base. Category:Vehicles Category:Off-Road